An example of the background art of the present technical field includes Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2012-234086). This publication states “provided are: a reception unit that receives a signal transmitted by an external device, the signal prohibiting specific operation; and an image pickup unit that picks up a subject image, wherein the specific operation is prohibited according to the signal, and the specific operation is image pickup operation of the image pickup unit.”